Minor Difficulties
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: When they were young, Clove and her family moved away. They finally moved back and the group couldn't be happier. Except for the fact that Clove has no memory of anyone since she and her brothers were in a car accident. Not even her best friend, Foxface. Let the difficulties begin for everyone. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello people. It's time for a story that came to on a weird day at a weird time. Are you ready? I am! I going to start by giving you the background. Clove and her brothers moved away five years ago and now their back with a few changes that may cause some minor difficulties.**

**Disclaimer: I am still not the owner of the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 1 - The Return

Foxface POV

Our group is sitting around bored. I watch Cato and Marvel throw a football back and forth over my head.

"You wanna know who I miss. Clove and Jett," Katniss randomly blurted out.

We looked at her. Clove has been my best friend for years. Jett was really close with the boys. They moved away five years ago and we haven't heard from them since. We always wondered if they would ever come back.

"Well time to stop missing us," a male voice said.

We all whipped around. There stood Jett. He was wearing jeans and a grey tee shirt. He was wearing a black leather jacket. We all ran up to Jett and pulled him into a hug. He hugged us back. I was happy to see him but then a something came to me like a smack in the face.

"Where's Clove?" I asked pulling away.

He froze.

"She somewhere around here. But I feel like I should tell you this before we see her-" I cut Jett off.

"There she is!" I yelled when I saw Clove.

I sprinted towards Clove and wrapped my arms around her into a hug.

"Oh my god. You have no idea how much I've missed you," I said into her hair.

Clove pushed me off her. She whipped around and looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

I paused. I reached out to touch her arm. "Come on Clove. You have to know me," I said.

She smacked my hand away before I could touch her.

"No. Do not touch me," she demanded.

I put my hands to my sides.

"Crazy ginger," Clove muttered while she walked away.

I was staying there saying nothing. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You really should of let me finish," Jett said.

We walked back to the group. I sat down next to Marvel. He put an arm around me and placed a kiss into my hair.

"Before I was interrupted, I should tell you that Clove lost her memory. Shortly after moving, Cephas was driving me and Clove home from school. It was winter and the roads were icy. It happened to be snowing. A driver was driving on the wrong side on the road. They hit Cephas's car. He and I were okay. Clove managed to get the worst blow. She hit her head or something and lost her memory. It took us over a year to get back vital parts of her memory back. We left out parts that weren't as important at the time. We left you guys out because we weren't sure if we would ever come back here. You guys weren't vital parts at the time so we never brought you up," Jett explained.

Everyone else nodded but I was kind of stunned.

"So we lost our Clove and that's what was left behind?" I demanded.

"She knew nothing! She had to learn who she was! She had to learn who we are! We being her family! She knew nothing about who she was or her life! You need to give me a break!" Jett yelled at me.

I marched away! I was mad. I walked to my locker. I saw Clove opening the locker next to mine. Clove is my locker neighbor? Again? That's just perfect! I walk to my locker and Clove looks at me.

"Oh. You," she muttered.

"I'm sorry but could you move your locker door. It's blocking mine," I said through clenched teeth.

Clove slammed her locker and walked away. She making me so mad. But I need my Clover back.

And I will to anything and everything to get my best girlfriend back as my best girlfriend.

I marched towards the group. I whipped Jett around and stared into his eyes.

"Jettison Victor Sevina. It's on. We're returning Clove's memory," I said.

"Finch Desiree Collins. That has been the plan all along," Jett said to me.

"Wait a minute. Desiree isn't your first name?" Peeta asked.

I nodded. I always went by my middle name because I thought it was prettier than my first name. Everyone always has thought my name was Desiree because that's what I wanted them to believe. Jett only knows because he heard me tell Clove years ago.

"Cato Hadley, Marvel Stone, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Thresh Okeniyi, Madge Undersee, Gale Hawthorne, our mission has changed. Screw ruining Glimmer Carnet and her life. Our new mission is fixing our Cloverfield Sabrina Sevina," I stated.

"Why would your parent's make her middle name Sabrina if her last name is Sevina?" Marvel asked.

"Clove actually has two middle names. She doesn't like to point it out. I wasn't given a second middle name though despite being twins," Jett explained. "The second name-"

"Will not be told to people I don't know," Clove interrupted.

She walked up to the group. Her twin put his arm around her neck. This was the first time I got a real good look at her.

She was in dark navy skinny jeans. She was wearing a black superman v-neck. She had on grey high heeled booties. She tied her raven hair into a half ponytail.

"Jett, who are these people and how do you know them?" she asked.

"I'll explain at home," he said back.

Clove turned and walked towards the library. I crack my neck.

"I want my Clover back and she will be the Clove I remember," I snarled.

"Foxface, I used to date her and I want another chance. I want Clove back as much as you do," Cato sighed.

I put my hand out. "Team Clove," I stated.

Marvel and Cato put their hands on top of mine. Jett added his hand. Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, and Thresh added their hands. We all raised our hands.

"Team Clove!" we all called.

We started getting weird looks from people passing by. Clove had walked out of the library. She grabbed Jett's wrist and started to pull him away. I listened to what Clove said to him.

"Why are you following that crazy ginger's plan?" she asked him.

This is not going to be easy.

**Here it is! Mama's back and she's fully into the game! That last story was just what I wanted to write! Now I'm ready to start with stories like this again. Please review, favorite, and follow! Please don't make me rage on you all again like in Glass Shards.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright guys. I have big news but I'm not ready to reveal it, yet. You all might find this interesting. Here is the second chapter of Minor Difficulties.**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel the need to say it. **

Chapter 2 - Hatred For All

Jett POV

We all arrive at my house. We head into the living room. The rain is pouring outside. We didn't get too drenched on the run from the cars to the door. We head into the living room and sit down. I run into the kitchen and grab snacks. I also grab drinks. I head to the living room and set the tray on the coffee table before flopping down next to Cato on the couch.

"Let operation Clove commence," Foxface stated.

"Could you use words that I can understand?" Marvel asked.

"I don't think I can dumb down that much, Baby," Foxface added patting his knee.

Suddenly, the door burst open. In walked Clove and she was saturated from the rain. She whipped around and looked at me with a glare.

Fuck.

"Thanks for the ride, _Jett!_" Clove barked, spitting my name out like venom.

"I was supposed to drive you home. Wasn't I?" I stuttered.

"That what I meant with my last comment," she barked.

She look around and noticed everyone.

"Seriously Jett? What's with you and these people?" she demanded.

I stood up and looked into my sister's eyes. "These people are my friends. And, whether or not you believe it, they used to be yours too."

"I've never seen these people before today. And if I never see them again, it will be too soon," she said.

Clove turned towards the stairs. She started marching up the stairs to her room.

"Operation Clove is now ready to begin," I seethed as I turned back to the people in the room.

They all looked shocked. Finally, Katniss spoke up.

"I don't think any of us have seen you and Clove fight like that."

"I have," Foxface, Cato and Marvel all said in union.

The truth is, the four have seen us fight. It was a bad day not long before we moved. We were all hanging out and Clove freaked out about moving. We started fighting. The three of them were shocked because we never fight. We bicker, we don't fight.

"Are they leaving yet?" Clove asked on her way down the stairs.

She was wearing dark colored jeans and a red one-shouldered top. She had on red high top shoes. She hair was tied up into a bun with a rose pin. She had a gold heart locket around her neck and a bracelet with a golden emblem on it.

"Clove, can you come here?" Foxface asked.

"No," my twin barked.

"Can I see your necklace?" Foxface asked.

"Let me see about that. How about, no," Clove said.

"Sauce it here," I said.

She undid the locket and tossed it to me. She turned and disappeared to the kitchen. I unfolded the locket and handed it to Foxface. It unfolds into three parts. The three parts all have a picture in them. **(A/N You know what Peeta's locket was like in Catching Fire? Well Clove's unfolds like that. It's just shaped like a heart and it has a cursive letter 'C' on it.) **The left heart has a picture of Cephas in it. The middle part is a picture of Clove. The right picture is of me. That is our birth order. Cephas is the oldest. Clove is the older of the two of us. I'm the youngest but I'm the second tallest. Clove has always been the smallest. She comes through the living room and snatches the locket from Foxface. She closes up the locket and fastens it around her neck. She goes into the piano room. She sits down and keeps pressing on the keys. She is probably playing a song that expresses her feelings.

"We need Clove back," Cato whispered.

My phone started playing my ringtone. I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Jett. How's my third favorite cousin?"

"Who is this and why am I not your favorite?"

"Clove is my favorite, Cephas is second. Oh and this is Johanna."

"Hey Jo. What's up?"

"Big news! I'm getting married! And Clove's going to be my maid of honor. And you and Cephas are going to be groomsmen. We're getting married in Hawaii and then the whole family is taking a two month vacation here."

"Way to drop the bomb on me. Does Clove know?"

"Yes. We've already got everything ordered. The wedding's in three months."

"Alright Johanna Emilia Mason," I said purposely using her full name to drive her crazy.

"Never call me Johan-"

I hung up on her. I pushed my phone into my pocket. I turned to my friends.

"Bad news. My family is heading to Hawaii for a wedding in three months. And in five months time, Clove will completely block you all from her life," I explained.

"Five months? You said three," Peeta pointed out.

"We're staying in Hawaii for two months," I stated.

Wait a minute.

"Johanna!" I yelled pulling my phone out again.

I call Johanna.

"Hey Johanna Emilia Mason. I have a favor to ask."

"As long as you stop calling me Johanna Emilia, I'm in."

"Well your parents shouldn't have made Emilia your middle name."

"I know, now what do you need?"

"I need some invites to the wedding. And some more for the vacation."

"We'll discuss this later. I got some more planning to do. I'm customizing Clove's maid of honor dress."

"Do I want to know?"

"No and don't tell Clove."

"No promises."

"Jett. I swear to-"

I hung up on her again. She's going to get pissed with me soon.

"Guys. We're going to get Clove back to who she was. I don't care what we have to do at this point," I said.

"Hit her head again and hope her memory comes back?" Marvel suggested.

Foxface hit the back of Marvel's head.

"Did that help your memory?" she asked him.

He sunk into his seat.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"This will be awesome," I muttered with a smirk.

Everything is coming up Jett.

**There it is. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ya. Not gonna happen.**

**Disclaimer: Not going to say it. Again.**

Chapter 3 - Caution, Danger Ahead

Foxface POV

I sit on Marvel's desk in study hall. Everyone in our group has study hall, or as we call it, spare, right now. Clove was gone all morning for an doctors appointment. Jett was at school but he was in the art room because he was behind in the current project. I haven't seen him yet. The bell rings for break and we all head out of the room. We see Jett hanging out just outside the atrium. We head over to him. He looks like a biker.

Jett was wearing destroyed jeans and black combat boots. He was in a plain grey tee-shirt and a black leather jacket.

I sit down beside Marvel.

"When's Clove coming?" I asked Jett.

He opened his mouth to answer by was cut off by someone yelling at him.

"Jettison Victor Sevina! You little son of a bitch!"

Everyone cleared a path to Jett. Clove marched up to him. Oh this is funny.

Clove was in destroyed skinny jeans and her black booties. She was in a grey V-neck and a feminine leather jacket with quilted shoulders. She also had a grey and black ombre infinity scarf with sequins sewn in. Her long black hair was tied into a high bun using a hot bun.

"Jett. What is your problem? When I woke up, you were wearing regular jeans and a green long sleeved shirt which you rolled to the elbows. Yes you were wearing the boots but you changed after I left!" she yelled at him.

"I told you that if you ever wear an outfit I can mock, I'm going to," he explained.

"When did you tell me that?" she asked.

Jett paled. I remember him telling her that because he said that to her before they moved. Jett started to stutter trying to answer this.

"Don't worry about it," I said to Clove.

She looked at me before turning to Jett. "Why do you still hang out with that crazy ginger?"

"Finally. Someone who agrees this ginger is nuts," Glimmer said as she walked up to us.

"Wait a minute! I remember her," she said pointing to Glimmer.

"Really?" Jett asked excitedly.

"Of course. How could I forget Glimmer Carnet? She used to be my best friend," Clove said hugging Glimmer.

I can't believe this. I would understand if Clove thought anyone else in our group but Glimmer Carnet? She and I used to make fun of her until we fell asleep. I feel my eyes watering so I run to the bathroom. Katniss comes in shortly.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Glimmer Carnet of all people. I could put up with you or Madge but I can't deal with it being Glimmer Carnet."

"Relax. This is a good sign. It means her memory is coming back."

"But why did it have to be Glimmer Carnet?"

Katniss shook her head. We walked out. Clove was listing off people's names. She looked at us and pointed to Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen-" she pointed to me and paused. "I'm drawing a complete blank."

I threw my hands up. "I quit. I freaking quit."

I turned but Katniss caught me and turned me back.

"She will remember. I think she's just struggling because you two have too many memories to recover all together," she whispered to me.

I nodded, though not completely convinced. I turn and walk to my locker. I slowly open the locker.

"Foxface! Foxface!" someone keeps yelling.

I turn around as Marvel grabs my waist and lifts me into a spinning hug.

"What? Did Clove remember me?" I asked.

"Better! She remembered that Glimmer is horrible and she called her that!" He laughed.

"How is that better?" I demanded.

"She's one step closer to being your best friend again!"

"Can you put me down Superman?"

Marvel stopped spinning and set me down. He landed on his butt the next second. I laughed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me down with him.

"Marvel. It takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile, but only four to do this," I said before lightly smacking him.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Well-" I said before cutting myself off.

"Well what?" he asked.

I did the locked lips key action. He pouted and I stood up. He pushed himself up by fell down the next second.

"Still dizzy? I asked.

He nodded and finally got to his feet. We walked to the group. Clove still looked mad at Jett for copying her but she definitely calmed down Jett asked her a question. I missed it but she started saying something about everyone.

"Peeta's a baker, Katniss and Gale are huge on hunting, Cato used to be my boyfriend, Madge is the Mayor's daughter, Thresh and I had a love hate relationship that we barely got over, Glimmer's horrible," she then noticed Marvel and me. "He's not the smartest and I still have no idea who she is."

"Come on Clovely. You have to remember me," I whispered.

Clove's phone started ringing so she walked into the atrium to answer it.

"Caution Foxface," Jett said to me. "There's danger ahead."

I couldn't agree more.

**I hope you all liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hush little The Other Katniss Everdeen, go to sleep... ZZZ.**

**Disclaimer: As Clove would say, "The Other Katniss Everdeen doesn't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize."**

Chapter 4 - Too Busy

Marvel POV

I fix my brown curls before stepping out of my car. I'm as Foxface's house. Nobody has heard from her for the past few days. I walk up to the door and knock. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The door opens and I saw Foxface's mother.

"Hello Mrs Collins. Is Fo-Finch home?" I asked.

"Yes," she said emotionless.

"May I see her?" I asked.

She sighed and moved aside. I walked to Foxface's room. I went in without knocking. Foxface was laying face down.

"Fuck off Finnick," she muttered into her pillow.

"Finnick isn't here," I told her.

She shot up. I went and sat beside her.

"What's really bugging you cutie? It obviously isn't just Clove forgetting you."

"She remembers everyone except me. She was my best friend and she has no idea who I am," she explained.

"Well we're all going to Jett's to figure out how we're gonna fix this," I told her.

She got up and shoved my out of her room. I just noticed she was in pajamas. A white tank top and black bottoms with white writing on them. I think it said 'Foxy' in cursive. Oh the irony. Foxface soon emerged from her room. She was in a loose pleated zebra print shirt and a pink skirt. She had on a black jacket on top. She had on pink combat boots. She was wearing pink zebra print gloves without fingers or the connected parts.

"I didn't know you like the color pink," I muttered.

"I don't. But I remembered I have a huge thing tonight with the family and I need to be somewhat dressed up," she said

Family thing? Of well we head towards the door.

"Bye mom! Be back whenever. I'll text you if anything changes. I be back for Blight's party," she called. **(A/N Any guesses?) **

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want you knocked up by that Marvel guy like Blight with-"

"MOM!" she screamed.

I tried to contain my laughter as Foxface and I drove to the Sevina house. We walked in and saw Jett pacing around the living room looking like he was ready to yank the hair out of his head. He looked up and saw us.

"I've said this to everyone who comes. RUN!" he whisper-hissed.

"Why?" we asked.

"Jett!" an unrecognizable voice yelled.

We all turned to the direction of a voice. In walked a girl with short, pitch black hair.

"Johanna. What now?" Jett breathed.

"Really to see my maid of honor?" she asked.

"Why are you asking? I'm not getting a choice," Jett muttered.

"Correct," Johanna stated.

Clove stepped out. She was in a royal blue knee-length tank top cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. There is a silver sash around her natural waist. Then their was some sort of royal blue and silver flower pinned to her dress like a corsage.

"Let me guess. The flower thing that resembles a corsage was your special touch?" Jett asked.

Johanna nodded.

"And the fantastic shoes." Johanna handed Clove a shoe box.

Clove knocked the lid open. Her eyes widened and she paled as she looked at the shoes. She lifted out these huge ten inch royal blue pumps with silver bows with royal blue center parts.

"Jo, you do know I need to be able to walk and dance at your wedding, right?" she asked.

"Come on Clovely, I'm wearing the same shoes except mine are white and glitter covered. By the way everyone in my bridal party has to come and get gel nails with me right before we go to Hawaii," Johanna spit out quickly.

"Okay? When are you going to show me your dress?" Clove asked.

"Now," Johanna said before dragging Clove upstairs.

"Well we best be on our way," Foxface said dragging me towards the door.

"Take me with you," Jett hissed.

We grabbed Jett and we all went to my car. We drove off as Clove ran out and flipped us off.

"Maybe leaving Clove and Johanna was a bad idea," Jett said from the backseat.

No arguments.

Clove POV

I hate Jett, Marvel, and the crazy redhead right now. I can't believe they left me alone with bridezilla Johanna. She is currently putting her wedding dress on. I'm sitting in my room in the maid of honor dress she had for me. All the other bridesmaids just had the plain blue dresses with grey sashes. Johanna wanted me to be special.

"Ready?" Jo called.

"Ready," I called back.

Johanna came back in a strapless dress. The dress had a tight bust and flowed out from there. The bust had fancy silver beading that had a blue shine. The skirt had a pearly look to it and you can see the blue color when the light hits it just right.

"It's beautiful Jo. But it's not what I imagined you wearing on your wedding day," I said.

"What did you see me wearing on my day?" she barked.

"I just saw you wearing a form fitting mermaid style dress with a lot of beading and a very puffy bottom. I mean, that's what you said you wanted as your dress," I stated.

"Believe me Clovey. If I could be wearing that, I would be," Johanna said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Clovey, the reason I'm getting married is," she paused. "I'm pregnant. I'm only wearing a dress like this because I won't have to get it adjusted before my wedding. This dress with also hide the fact that I am pregnant," Jo explained.

I wrapped my arms around Johanna.

"Jo! Oh my god! That's awesome! I really hope that you, your baby, and your other baby will have a perfect life. Cephas, Jett, and I will always be there for you and your child." She gave me a look. "Well Cephas and I will be there. Or maybe just me."

Johanna smiled. Johanna smiled! It's awesome!

"Be happy Jo. Most guys will leave when you tell them you're pregnant. You're lucky you have your boy," I told Jo.

Johanna nodded. Impossible. Johanna Mason agreed with someone other than herself! She has agreed with me before but she will not agree with anyone other than me and herself.

Johanna Mason is my girl.

Everything is falling into place.

I just need to get rid of that crazy redhead.

**Boom goes the dynamite. Invisible points to anyone who can figure out who Johanna's groom is. It pretty obvious. I made it obvious at least. He he he ha ha ha. I think I need to go to sleep. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Why even bother?**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need to keep saying this? I don't own anything except the story line and idea.**

Chapter 5 - Remember Me

Cato POV

Lazy day! Finally. We're all at The Sevina house. It finally snowed so we're all being lazy. Clove is sleeping on the rug, all of the guys are playing catch, Katniss and Madge and talking, and Foxface is nowhere to be seen. We hear pounding at the door. Jett throws the ball and it hits Peeta as he opens the door. Foxface comes in wearing her winter jacket and she has a huge blue storage bin with her. She drops the bin on the table and starts to take off her jacket.

"It is a fucking snowstorm out there," Foxface complained.

"What's in the blue bin?" Peeta asked.

"It's all the party supplies Jett asked me to get," she explained.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked noticing Foxface's smile.

"Karaoke night at the Mellark Family Bakery and Cafe," she laughed before collapsing on top of Marvel.

"Peeta! Why didn't you tell us that your family was doing a Karaoke night?" Madge demanded.

"Because this is the first time I'm hearing of this," he explained.

"We're all going by the way," Foxface called.

"So should I wake up Clove?" Jett asked.

Everyone nodded. Jett grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on Clove. He started to back up but not before love knocked out his legs. He landed on the ground with a thud. Clove was awake and she pounced on him. I lifted her off her twin before she could do any real damage.

"What is your problem?" Clove demanded while I held her away from Jett.

"Time to wake up for Karaoke," Jett nervously laughed.

"Fine. But Jett knows what he has to do," Clove grinned.

Jett's eyes widened and he paled.

"Please not again," he begged.

"Yes, again," she laughed.

"Um, Clove?" we all asked nervously.

"Ew! No! Not that!" she cried.

Clove ran up to her room and changed. She came down and handed Jett a note. He paled when he read it. Clove grabbed her quilted style gold colored winter jacket. She pulled on her beige mukluk style winter boots. He pulled on panda mittens and a fluffy white toque with bear ears. We were all dressed to go out into the blizzard. We headed to the Mellark's in vehicles. We pulled up and ran inside. We met up with Rye.

"Hey Rye. I thought you were hanging around with Cephas," Jett said.

Clove screamed and we turned around. She was lifted off the ground by a boy with chocolate hair and matching eyes. Jett laughed and hugged the guy. He dropped Clove and turned to Jett he looks familiar but I can't place a name to the face. I suddenly realized it was Cephas.

"You filthy little sneak!" Jett laughed.

They looked so happy to be together. It was amazing to see them. Everyone was helping set up. Karaoke started in five minutes. People started coming into the cafe and sitting down. Peeta's brother other brother was just a waiter and Rye was running the show and helping the oldest Mellark brother. Rye was Cephas' age and the oldest, I think his name is Filo, is about 2 years older than Rye. He is the most unknown Mellark brother despite being the oldest. Our group sat at the biggest table with Cephas snuggling up to Clove. I guess brotherly love is super strong in their family. Rye went up onto the stage.

"Welcome to the Mellark family bakery and cafe for karaoke night. Let's start this night with my brothers and I singing Demons," Rye announced.

Peeta and Filo both started shaking their heads. Rye looked into the crowd and pouted.

"You guys are no fun. Well these people aren't getting a choice. Next we have the Sevina siblings," Rye announced.

Cephas and Clove stood up. Jett stayed in his seat. Clove looked at her twin.

"Jett! You promised! That was the deal!" Clove whined.

Jett shook his head. Cephas picked up his little brother by the back of his shirt and carried his little brother up to the stage. Jett's feet barely touched the ground while he was carried to the stage. He was set down. He started to try running but Cephas caught him. Of course Jett is terrified. Jett can't sing where Clove and Cephas could both go pro. Clove stood at the center mic and her brothers on either side of her.

"We are going to sing Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha," Clove announced. **(A/N Clove is singing Ke$ha's parts, the boys are singing Pitbull's parts.)**

_[Ke$ha]_  
_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_[Pitbull]_  
_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
_These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs_  
_I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off_  
_Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber_  
_Face down, booty up, timber_  
_That's the way we like to. What? Timber_  
_I'm slicker than an oil spill_  
_She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber_

_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_

_[Ke$ha]_  
_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)_

_[Pitbull]_  
_Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane_  
_Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed_  
_Live in hotels, swing on planes_  
_Blessed to say, money ain't a thing_  
_Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí_  
_Order me another round, homie_  
_We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down_

_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_Swing your partner round and round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_  
_One more shot, another round_  
_End of the night, it's going down_

_[Ke$ha]_  
_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber_  
_You better move, you better dance_  
_Let's make a night you won't remember_  
_I'll be the one you won't forget_

Everyone applauded them. Well, Clove and Cephas for sure. Maybe not Jett. They came off the stage and Foxface dashed up there. Rye slowly walked up to the center mic and lightly bumped Foxface to the side.

"I guess Foxface will be singing next," he whispered.

"I'll be singing Remember Me by Zendaya," she said.

Everyone at our table groaned.

_I wish that we could do it over again,_  
_Every smile, every tear, every part_  
_Cause I know nothing ever will end,_  
_if it's safe inside our hearts_  
_So let's move on but never let go,_  
_As we take these steps on our own_  
_Whatever will be, I'll remember you so remember me_

_Remember me, and I'll be there._  
_Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere_  
_And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear._  
_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

_So many new days up ahead,_  
_and I'm excited to see all of them._  
_But please don't forget about this time,_  
_Just close your eyes and..._

_Remember me, and I'll be there._  
_Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere._  
_And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear._  
_Whenever you need a good memory, remember me._

Everyone clapped except our table. We lightly hit the table. That was an obviously desperate attempt to get a message to Clove. I looked at Clove and she had scrunched up her nose. Filo came to our table and started putting down hot chocolate. He put one down in front of Peeta then picked it back up.

"Shouldn't you be helping Rye and me?" he asked.

"I didn't know we were doing this!" Peeta yelped.

"Well that's what happens when you miss bakery employee meetings!"

"Sorry for going to school when you have those meetings! AND sorry that no body told me!"

Filo grabbed Peeta's arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. Peeta came out in his bakery attire. I quickly took a blackmail picture as Foxface sat down.

This girl just doesn't know when to stop or when she takes things too far.

**Hello. Goodbye. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm pissed off right now! This idiot in my class was less that three feet away from me and he whipped the ball as hard as he could at me! He turned the entire upper part of my left arm bright red.! My teacher thought I had crashed into one of the walls (which I might add are all made of cement blocks) because of my arm and the fact that I looked like I was in pain and I was about to cry. That is my eighth injury this week! Don't ask! Anyways, this will be my second last chapter. The next will be wrapping this story down. So will Clove remember Foxface or not? You'll see. And you may get insight on the crash.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. **

Chapter 6 - I Remember! Or do I?

Clove POV

I walk into the living room. We're leaving for the wedding in a couple hours. I just need to get my passport and find my bags to pack everything set out from my room. I walk into the living room. Everyone is sitting on the couch and Jett is standing facing me with his arms crossed.

"What did I do? I just finished washing the dishes so I need to know what this is about," I said.

"Clove. You've been calling her 'crazy ginger' for too long now. We all need you to remember," he explained.

The redhead came out. I looked at her and I realized she looked familiar.

"Lavinia?" I asked.

Foxface's face dropped. "I told you this was pointless Jett."

Wait a minute! I remember her!

"Foxface!" I yelled! "Finch Desiree Collins! My best girl friend and the girl who almost knows more about me than Jett!"

Everyone gasped or their mouth dropped open. Foxface ran up to me and gathered me in her arms. I had no hesitation to hug her back.

"Okay. I know this is all amazing but I need to finish packing and I have no idea where my passport is. And we need to meet mom and dad in a little over an hour and a half. And I still don't know where mom and dad put my suitcases," I explained.

"Mom and dad put all our Russian Nesting suitcases downstairs in storage," Jett explained.

I ran past him and patted his shoulder. I went into the basement. The storage room door was open. Jett had taken his navy Russian Nesting suitcases. We call them that because they pack into each other. Their are four bags. The biggest one was a very big bag that is just is about four and a half feet by three feet and a foot and half deep. The second was four feet by two and a half feet and about a foot and a third deep. The third was three and a half feet by two feet and a foot and a quarter deep. The smallest was about a foot by a foot by another foot for being a bathroom bag with the handle on the top of the bag instead of the side. Jett's navy bag were just like mine and all the bags had front pouches. I grabbed my bags and started rolling them to the stairs. I struggled with them but I got them up the stairs. Jett was waiting for me and he took them. He carried them upstairs to my room and walked out. Katniss and Foxface walked in.

"We wanna help," they said.

I laughed. "I'm good."

They shrugged and Katniss walked out of the room. Foxface walked up to me.

"Bathroom stuff in the bathroom bag, swimwear, pajamas and beach stuff in the smaller middle bag, bottoms in the bigger middle bag, and tops and dresses in the biggest bag?" she asked.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know you barely remember me but I always used to pack your bags with you for big trips," she smirked.

I smiled and whipped the bathroom bag at her. she started to pack my bathroom bag. I turned to my other bags.

Time to get the rest of my shit packed.

Foxface POV

I tuck ponytail holders and bobby pins into the pocket at the back of Clove's bag. The lid has a mirror in it. I grab two brushes of Clove's, a paddle brush and a multi bristle brush. I pack them. I pack Clove's tooth brush and tooth paste. I grab a big bottle of sunscreen and after sun. I add in deodorant and shave gel. I add her razor in. She also has a box of tampons. I keep adding more things Clove had ready for her bathroom bag. I turn around and Clove has packed her other stuff. Jett comes into her room and grabs her two biggest bags. Clove takes the other two and the twins start down the stairs.

Let's rock.

Clove POV

I follow my twin out to his car. We argued for an hour but finally agreed to take his car. He placed my luggage in the back. I passed Jett my other two bags. He placed them in the back of his vehicle. I hopped in the passenger seat and Jett hopped in the driver. Everyone wove before getting in their vehicles and following us. We pulled up the the airport and we unloaded the trunk. I grabbed a pair of my purple bags but Cato grabbed the bigger two. Marvel help Jett we all ran to the airport and inside. We went through all the standard procedures and our luggage was loaded onto the plane. I saw our mother, father, and older brother waiting for us. I stopped Jett.

"Did you lock the door?" I asked him.

His eyes widened. He pulled his phone out and locked the door. We walked up to our family.

"Ready?" Cephas asked.

We nodded. I adjusted my small purple carry-on bag. My iPad, iPhone and ear buds, my new book called 'What's Left of Me', and my sleeping mask.

"You ready to be a maid of honor?" Cephas joked while nudging me.

"No," I answered straight forward and to the point.

He nodded and started to walk away nervously.

"Now boarding flight 218 to Hawaii," a woman's voice said.

We started towards the gates. I stopped Jett and turned him around right before we went into the gates to first class. We looked at our friends and wove. They all wove back.

"See you in a week!" they called.

Jett started back onto the plane but what do they mean, 'see you in a week'? Jett grabbed my arm and started pulling at me but I wouldn't budge.

"Ma'am, we need to close the gate. Could you please board?" a woman asked.

Jett pulled on my arm and I finally gave in. We walked onto the plane. My mother and father were settling in while Cephas was loading the overhead bins. Jett handed Cephas his bag before sitting down. I stood there still partially in shock about what my friends said. It took Cephas pulling my bag off my shoulder to shake me back to reality. I handed my older brother my bag before sitting next to Jett. Cephas shut the compartment and sat down in the seat across from my twin and me beside some platinum blonde. Well I know what Cephas will being doing this whole flight. And I know what I'm doing.

Interrogating Jett.

"Jetty," I said in a voice that would make sugar sick. "Why," I stopped using my sweet voice. "The Hell are we seeing our friends in a week as apposed to two months?" I demanded.

"I wasn't planning on telling you. And they weren't supposed to tell you but," he paused. "They are all flying out to Hawaii in a week to spend the rest of the two months with us. Mom and dad are pretty much paying for their trips since we have more money then we know what to do with."

"Pretty much?" I asked.

"They all still are helping but mom and dad pretty much insisted on paying," Jett explained.

"Ew you creep!" the blonde yelled at Cephas.

"Cephas. Switch me spots. Now!" I demanded.

My older brother stood up and so did I. We switched seats carefully since the plane was still taking off. I sat beside the blonde.

"Sorry about my older brother. He's a little messed up in the head. But don't worry. His intentions are somewhat pure," I smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

I whispered in her ear. "It helps if you don't speak in English or French. He's knows both those languages so if you know any other language, use it."

She nodded. "¿Habla usted español?" she asked.

"¡Sí! En realidad hablo todos los idiomas del planeta," I said back.

She sighed in relief. I turned to Cephas.

"Okay. You can have your seat back. In other words, move because I want to sit with Jett," I said.

Cephas quickly switched seats with me. He knows I wear the pants out of the siblings.

"So what did Cephas have to say?" I asked Jett.

"I don't really want to talk about it. What did you say to the platinum blonde?" he asked.

"You'll see in three, two, one-"

"Clove. Can you do some translating for me?" Cephas asked.

"That," I said.

My twin and I high fived. I stood up and reached for my bag. I grabbed my iPad and headphones. I plugged them in and handed Jett an ear bud. I turned on the movie 'Detention'. One of the characters looks exactly like Peeta except with hair that was the same color as mine.

This is going to be a long flight.

**There the second last chapter. Please review, favorite and follow. Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello my dear readers. It's time for the final update. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games or anything else recognized.**

Chapter 7 - Time To Relax

Foxface POV

Finally off the plane. That was a long flight since Marvel pretty much slept on my shoulder the whole flight. I eventually started to watch Now You See Me on my phone. One of the guys in that movie looks just like Mr. Abernathy except with hair. Our group walked off to collect of luggage while I was stuck dealing with Marvel who was barely awake.

"Come on Marvelous. We have to go get our luggage," I said pulling him along.

"Let me sleep Mommy," he whined.

I smacked him and started to pull him towards the luggage drop off. My bags just fell as I pulled Marvel. Cato grabbed my sunset orange bags and lifted them up. Marvel's silver bags fell and he scrambled to get them. Once we all had our luggage we walked outside and headed towards the hotel right by the beach. We walked into the lobby and saw Jett standing there waiting for us. I ran up to Jett and hugged him dropping my luggage in the process. He was still wearing his tuxedo with the white lily on it.

"Come on everyone. Let's head up to floor ten. That the Ocean Suite. There's room for all us teenagers. Our mother, father, and all the other adults are in the Beach Suite across the hall. The newlyweds and the wedding party apart from me, my sister, and my brother are in the Wave Suite. Let's just get up to our room," Jett said.

We all put our luggage on luggage carts. A couple workers took the carts to the freight elevator while we headed towards the regular elevators. We went up to the tenth floor and Jett unlocked the suite. We went inside and our luggage were brought in shortly. Jett started handing out keys and we started going into rooms. All the rooms had an attached bathroom with a TV in there. I looked at the second bed in my room. They were both queen beds with a flat screen for each person facing the bed. I saw three purple suitcases with silver accents and with the name Clove written on the pouch in teal. I walked into the bathroom and saw Clove's purple bathroom kit with the silver accents and teal polka dots.

"Jett!" I screamed.

Jett came into the room. "Yes?"

"You roomed me and Clove together?" I demanded.

"Yes. The room assignments and you and Clove, Katniss and Madge, Cato and Marvel, Thresh and Gale, Cephas and me, and Rye and Peeta. Don't ask about the guy arrangements, but I did make sure to put the girls with someone who they can get along with. In your case, it's so you two can bond," he explained.

"That party was hell!" Clove screamed.

I ran out of the room with Jett on my heels. She was soaked, red faced, and freaking out. Her heels were in her hands and she whipped them across the room.

"What happened to you?" Jett asked trying to contain laughs.

"Once you left, I looked for Cephas who I realized was drunk. He was brought up to the room by a couple of the groomsmen. He is fast asleep in your room right now. Since you were waiting for everyone and Cephas was brought up here since he was drunk, I had no one to protect me. Johanna was busy so she wasn't an option. I was sprayed with champagne, had the punch dumped on me, and was thrown into the water. Johanna noticed what was going on while I was being thrown into the water. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out. Her new hubby, Blight, put his jacket on me and I decided to come back here to yell at you so I gave Blight his jacket and came back here and now we're at this point," she yelled.

"Wait. Blight married your cousin? No way," I exclaimed. "My cousin and yours. That's awesome."

"We are now related by marriage. So they next time something happens to Clove, you'll be brought up be default," he joked.

I laughed. I decided to go to bed before a big day tomorrow.

_*The Next Day* _

I'm tanning on a beach chair right now. I feel cold water being poured on me. I whip off my sunglasses and see Clove and Jett with buckets.

"Welcome to the family," they laughed.

I grabbed a bucket of water from behind me and started chasing the twins the separated and I followed Clove. I threw the bucket of water on her. She grabbed me and and pulled me to the dock where she shoved me off.

I fell like I'm part of the family.

...

It was late and we all were wearing clothes over our swimsuits. We were singing Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne around the beach bonfire we started.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars, dance on every bar_  
_This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)_  
_They say just grow up, but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_

This truly is awesome.

**There it is. Please review and favorite.**


End file.
